


Soon

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sleep, Trans Character, kenma is agender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: Kenma feels tired. They’ve been awake for they don’t know how long and their eyes are burning. It’s usually like this.





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> For Mono. I hope you like it dear

Kenma feels tired. They’ve been awake for they don’t know how long and their eyes are burning. It’s usually like this.

Kuro finds them sprawled on the floor, drawing idly on their tablet. They practiced a lot in university, and they’re proud to say that they’ve gotten good. On the rare days they feel proud of their drawings, that is, but they always have people reminding them about it these days.

He twists fingers in the hem of their shirt, not touching their skin, and he breathes deeply before saying, “Hey, we should sleep.”

“What time is it ?” Kenma replies. They didn’t want to check, only recognising their body’s signals that they severely lacked sleep.

“Four,” Kuro says, and he yawns. “I woke up cause you weren’t in bed.”

“I’ll sleep on the couch today,” Kenma whispers, because they didn’t mean to wake him up. Keiji and Koutarou must still be asleep, there’s that, at least. Kenma feels bad – for a variety of reasons.

Burden. Dead weight. Slow. Those words, that they’ve never actually heard from any of them, hang loud in the silence between them.

“It’s big enough for the two of us,” Kuro says, “besides, I’ll wake up the birds if I go back now. You know how Bo likes to sprawl.”

They smile thinly. Kuro is good at making excuses to be with them. It’s comforting, in a way. When he’ll stop trying, that’s how Kenma will know they’ve lost him for good.

“C’mon sleepy cat, let’s go now.”

“Ok,” they agree, and they walk to the couch with leaden legs.

 

* * *

 

Keiji wakes up because of a tingling sense that something isn’t where it should be. It takes time for his eyes to accommodate the darkness but he finally sees Bokuto’s sleeping form, his arms spread wide and his legs askew. He looks so peaceful that Keiji’s heart seizes, and he has to press his hands on his mouth not to make a sound.

Then, he notices that Kuroo isn’t in the bed anymore. Kenma isn’t either, which is no surprise, he figured they’d sleep on the couch today and had planned to wake up early to snuggle with them.

Is something wrong ?

Worry gnaws at his stomach and he gets up, carefully dislodging his arm from under Bokuto. There’s soft music coming from the living room, barely audible, and he follows it to its source. Kenma is on their handheld, bundled up in Kuroo’s arms, the rhythmic music of a boss battle playing in trills. Their eyes close periodically, staying shut some seconds too long, before opening again blearily.

Keiji, for the second time this evening, feels his heart clench. They are so beautiful, barely lit in pale blue light, and Kuroo looks at them so fondly, his eyes crinkled by sleep, that this time a soft “Oh” escapes past his lips.

Both their heads immediately snap up, and for a moment Kenma looks tired, before ruling their expression back into a bland face. Kuroo still looks as sleepy.

“What’re you doing up,” Keiji mutters, and he pads over to them, plopping down on the couch and wrapping his arms around the both of them. Kenma is playing some kind of RPG he doesn’t recognise, but he shuts the handheld closed and looks at him.

“Keiji, you’re up too. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” he says, “I want to help. What are we doing ?”

“We’re going to sleep now,” Kuroo decides.

They all look to the door when they hear a low whine coming from the bedroom, and Kenma smiles.

“Yeah, we couldn’t possibly let that owl sleep alone.”

 

* * *

 

Cold. That’s what Koutarou wakes up to. The blanket is off to someplace that isn’t the bed and his head ended up outside of the pillows again, but that’s not it.

Then he notices that he is lying horizontally in the bed and not crushing anyone. He whines. Voices are coming from the living room where the others are and a wild thought courses through his mind – they’re talking without you they’re pushing you away they don’t like you they’re talking about you – but he smacks it with a stick. No they’re not.

“Hey ?” he calls out.

“Coming !” Tetsu answers.

“Bring the kitty !” he says before flopping back on the pillows.

“I can walk, Koutarou,” Kenma says when they enter the room. They keep swatting Tetsu’s fretting hands away, Keiji a shadow behind them.

Koutarou pats the empty space next to him and Kenma slithers in, curling up besides him. Then Tetsu climbs on the bed behind them, settling at their back, and Keiji sits on the edge of the mattress.

“What’s happening,” Koutarou says rather than asks. Some things just don’t have an answer, he understands this on some deep level, and that’s one of them.

Kenma just curls in closer.

Eventually, Keiji lies down besides Tetsu and both their breathings even out. Kenma takes a little longer but their chest rises and falls smoothly, quietly, and after a while Koutarou knows they’re asleep.

He’s not often the last one awake, his meds make him sleepy, but he’s glad he’s there now.

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou wakes up first. It’s not unusual, Keiji won’t be roused until his alarm beeps and Kenma sleeps in late. Kou is a wild card but for now he’s still sound asleep, snoring softly. Tetsurou feels up on the shelf for his phone, and snaps a selfie of their tangled limbs. Kenma stirs and for a moment he’s afraid he woke them up, but they just sift closer to Kou and sigh.

He reflects on last evening. He hadn’t planned for all of them to wake up, but he’s glad it happened. Kenma has been looking down recently, and he knows their presence is comforting. He hopes it’s enough.

Right now Kenma looks calm, dark shadows under their eyes but their skin not so pale.

Keiji wakes up next, surprisingly. He grimly looks at the clock, then at Tetsurou, before waving hi. He’s the one closest to the edge of the bed so he can slip away to the bathroom, and he comes back with two glasses of water. “Drink up,” he motions. Tetsurou smiles at his thoughtfulness.

Soon the others will wake up and they’ll all drag their feet to the kitchen for breakfast. And they’ll have a cup of tea and talk about their week, and they’ll smile and laugh and make it all better. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please don't forget to kudo and comment


End file.
